2 de Abril
by Bakaa-chan
Summary: Una guerra acontecida hace ya mucho tiempo todavia le genera melancolía. Martín no puede superar ese dolor, mucho menos en esta fecha. Aparición de la representación de Argentina y de las islas Malvinas.


**Aclaraciones: hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz, el personaje de Argentina (Martín Hernandez) tampoco me pertenece, solo las islas Malvinas fueron personificadas a mi gusto.**

**2 de Abril**

_**2 de Abril, 2014**_

Su mirada se perdió en el color gris de las nubes que cubrían el cielo de la ciudad esa mañana. Por alguna razón, casi siempre que se tomaba la molestia de observar Buenos Aires, este panorama siempre era así, con varias nubes monocromáticas que cubrían gran parte del lugar, pero que en pocas ocasiones llegaban a precipitar.

Era bastante irónico el hecho de que en ese día horriblemente melancólico para él, sus habitantes lo disfrutaran como un día más de descanso. Podía observar perfectamente desde su ventana el ajetreo publico de las calles, ignorando el por qué el 2 de Abril era feriado.

No los culpaba, después de todo, solo unos pocos como él seguían sufriendo tanto lo que paso ese año. Dio media vuelta, alejándose de la ventana y con desgano puso el agua en la pava. Quería tomar unos mates y tratar de despejar su mente, aunque fuera algo imposible, no perdía nada intentándolo.

Prendió la radio y se sentó en el sofá del living, cansado de nada, haciendo lo único que sabía hacer en esa fecha: lamentarse por todo lo ocurrido por su hermana.

Nunca supo el nombre de la canción que pasaban ahora en la radio, pero le gustaba, y se la había aprendido de memoria. A pesar de que la conocía muy bien, ahora sonaba tan lejana para él, casi desconocida. Era la perfecta melodía de fondo, en las diapositivas de sus recuerdos.

Divagó demasiado mientras terminaba de prepararse el mate, inevitablemente, siempre era la misma situación ese día. De a poco, la borrosa imagen de su pequeña hermana Soledad se instalaba en su mente, momentos en los que ambos eran solo niños y disfrutaban de una forma más simple sus vidas llenaban su cabeza.

Todas las veces que se la quitaban, el lograba regresarla a su lado. Pero la última vez que se la llevaron, no pudo cumplir con su rutina de verla nuevamente.

Siempre, desde que podía recordar, había sido impulsivo. Claro que nunca pensó que su efusividad en la toma de decisiones lo convertirían en un verdadero idiota. A cada momento, sus recuerdos se tornaban más nítidos, y a pesar del dolor que le causaban, no era capaz de detener el curso que tomaban sus memorias.

Recordaba todo lo que sucedió el horrible día que acepto el "suicidio de su pueblo". Nunca debió dejarse convencer de comenzar una guerra que sabía, no ganaría.

Soledad, su pequeña hermana Soledad, siempre había sido dueña de su afecto y cariño, el inglés lo sabía cuando los separo llevándosela. Jamás logro comprender que pretendía ese maldito británico adueñándose de ella.

Necesitaba luchar por regresarla junto a él, y esa necedad lo cego, lo orillo a iniciar una guerra por las Malvinas.

Cuando llego a esas desoladas islas para batallar, logro vislumbrar el terrible error que habia cometido, con solo observar a su ejército (y sabiendo cómo estaba equipado el enemigo a comparación), pudo predecir el resultado de esa guerra. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Los días allí habían sido muy duros.

Los ojos del argentino se cristalizaron de dolor al ver en sus recuerdos los demacrados rostros de sus soldados. Todas las muertes que había vivido, lo atormentaban. Ninguno de los jóvenes que fue a combatir a esas tierras, merecía culminar allí su vida. Por esa y muchas otras razones, odiaba ser tan egoísta.

-Soy un pelotudo- mascullo antes de sentir como un apretado nudo en su garganta lo obligaba a llorar en silencio. Le arrebato el futuro, la vida, a los jóvenes de su pueblo injustamente. Lo peor de todo, es que viviría con el enorme peso de la culpa por toda una eternidad, el destino irónicamente no lo dejaría morir.

Una fría brisa otoñal se coló por su ventana, erizando todo su vello corporal. Su cuerpo rememoro el frio que pasaron en las islas, uno de los causantes del sufrimiento de su ejército. Recordaba como a la hora de descansar, se acurrucaban todos los soldados para proporcionarse aunque sea un poco de calor. Muchas veces aquello no funcionaba, y del frio gran parte de ellos perdían los dedos de los pies o de las manos.

La unidad de logística había tenido grandes problemas, y en poco tiempo las condiciones de vida allí empeoraron más de lo posible. La comida escaseaba, las municiones se agotaban y los heridos no podían ser sanados correctamente. No sabía que le dolía mas; ver como lentamente todos allí caían sin necesidad de que los ingleses los balearan, o porque todos aquellos males no lograban afectarlo a él de la misma manera.

El hecho de ser la representación de una nación le daba una fortaleza que los simples humanos no poseían, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquella fortaleza no le parecía tan grosa.

Todos los años, concurre a la plaza San Martín en esa fecha, para visitar aquel monumento. No había cuerpos enterrados allí, solo unas cuantas piedras con muchos nombres de los pocos que pudieron reconocer, allí estaban los nombres de una gran cantidad de soldados que combatieron a su lado en esa guerra.

Le prohibían ir a visitar las verdaderas tumbas en las islas, por eso visitaba ese lugar. A veces, algunos sobrevivientes, lo acompañaban. Se torturaba con la mirada de tristeza y melancolía que todos ellos poseían. Las voces se quebraban cuando relataban sus historias en esa guerra, los ojos de los pocos hombres que quedaron en pie se perdían en los agonizantes recuerdos. Él sabe exactamente lo que sufrieron.

Cada vez que puede, pide perdón ante ellos, pocos son los que no lo hacen, pero la mayoría siente algo de lastima por aquel muchacho que a pesar de haberlos guiado mal, los había acompañado en esos tiempos difíciles, y ahora sufría igual o peor que ellos.

Martín agradece infinitamente, la compasión que su gente posee.

Nunca podría reparar el daño que causo en la vida de los combatientes, ni las innumerables muertes. Lo único que podía hacer era recordarles como se lo merecían: valientes hombres que dieron todo por su patria.

Al mediodía, solo estuvo un rato ahí, no podía soportar demasiado la situación. Cerca del lugar, los niños corrían y jugaban alegremente, el clima entre las personas era liviano y cálido. Él y su depresión no encajaban.

Agotado de todo, decidió volver a su casa, no tenía sentido pasear por la ciudad, no en ese momento, no tenía ganas. A él le gustaba estar alegre y canchero en público, pero en esa fecha, no le importaba, y se sacaba la máscara que tenía en muchas ocasiones.

El viaje en colectivo tranquilizaba todo su ser, ver pasar rápidamente las calles de los distintos barrios mientras escuchaba música desde su celular, lo adormecían. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando el chofer le indico que había llegado a su parada. Bajo mucho más calmado, a comparación de cuando se subió.

Pero aquel estado solo le duro las dos cuadras que tenía que caminar hasta llegar a su casa. Allí, en la puerta del edificio de su departamento, se encontraba Soledad.

María Soledad Hernández estaba parada frente a él, su querida hermana estaba ahí, pero el apenas la reconocía.

Aquella niña de trenzas castañas y hermosos ojos marrones que la acompaño cuando era pequeño había desaparecido. Ahora tenía frente a él a una adolescente de aparentemente quince años, con el cabello largo, lacio y perfectamente peinado, con un flequillo prolijo y unas ropas caras. Con sus ojos marrones de antaño, que ahora poseían la tristeza de haber visto una cruda guerra. Pero a pesar de eso, sabia disimularlo bastante bien, no como el destrozado argentino frente a ella.

-Hola tincho- le dijo tímidamente. No esperaba que luego de sus simples palabras su hermano se lanzara a abrazarla y comenzara a sollozar. La había extrañado muchísimo. Algo cohibida, correspondió el abrazo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía y se sentía un poco ajena a el cariño del mayor.

Luego de un buen rato, él decidió soltar su agarre y guiar hacia su departamento a su hermana. No quizo hablar de nada en el ascensor, todavía no procesaba el hecho de que Soledad se encontrara allí, a su lado. Llegaron y él enseguida puso agua en la pava, necesitaba tomar unos buenos mates con ella.

-Che Sole, ¿Qué haces acá? ¿el cejón boludo sabe que viniste? – le dijo desde la cocina mientras buscaba yerba y azúcar. Su voz tenía algo de ironía, pero no podía evitarlo, también se encontraba algo enfadado por lo de las restricciones que sufrían para comunicarse con ella o siquiera verla.

-Arthur sabe que vine, y no lo insultes de esa manera- ella sabía que a Martin le jodía mucho que defendiera al inglés, pero le había tomado cariño desde que estaba con él, y no soportaba que a pesar de que pasaron tantos años, el mayor se comportara de esa manera tan infantil.

-Vos sabes que yo tengo mis razones para tratarlo así, no lo defiendas más- no quería pelearse con ella, pero no soportaba saber que a pesar de todo lo que vivieron, ella defendía más al inglés que a él.

-No contestaste mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces acá?- dijo volviendo con el mate y un termo, mientras la miraba seriamente. Desde ese entonces, se habían visto un total de tres veces, y la última vez fue hace ya unos dieciséis años. El argentino no era tan tonto como aparentaba.

La interrogante se instalo entre ellos, creando un ambiente un tanto tenso, mientras sus ojos se cruzaban, buscando diferentes respuestas en los contrarios.

-Vine a visitarte, te extrañaba mucho- en gran parte, eso era cierto. Arthur le daba muy poca información acerca de su hermano, generalmente la ignoraba en esos temas. Además, a pesar de todo, ella extrañaba al cariñoso hincha pelotas de su hermano mayor.

-¿posta?- no se lo podía creer, sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdadero. La cálida sonrisa que Soledad le mostro luego del momento de confusión, mando lejos las cuestionantes que se planteaba. No podía dudar de ella, siempre había sido una de sus debilidades. En respuesta, el también sonrió, le había costado muchísimo esbozar una sincera en todo el día.

Comenzó a cebar, mientras iniciaban ahora una charla amena, justo como en los viejos tiempos. Por esos momentos, logro olvidar el dolor que había padecido todo el día, olvidando la fecha del calendario.

Entre bizcochitos, risas y mates lavados, pasaron un rato muy bonito, olvidando el transcurso del tiempo, mientras la tarde avanzaba rápidamente. Martín se sentía pleno, tranquilo, la quería y había extrañado aquel lazo que los unía.

-Tincho, es cierto que no vine solo porque te extrañaba- algo de culpa se instalo en su pecho al notar la decepción en la mirada del argentino. No quería que se viera tan deshecho, pero la condición que ella había aceptado para visitarlo la obligaba a verlo de esa manera.

-Decime, te escucho- se levanto llevando el mate y las demás cosas a la cocina, huyendo de la verdadera razón de la visita. Ciertamente, fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Martín, quiero que dejes de insistir que soy tuya- hablo firme con un tono de voz frio. Si se lo decía de otra manera, solo complicaría el estado del mayor, era mejor que ella tomara ese rol en la conversación o no avanzarían.

-¿Qué? ¿vos estas loca? Si sabes que sos argentina, no me jodas con eso- volvió enfadado, recriminándole con la mirada a la joven mientras se sentaba nuevamente. Sabía que algo así pasaría algún día, ese ingles pelotudo la había convencido.

-No, yo no soy argentina, y lo sabes muy bien. Tenes que renunciar a esto, no logras nada si te seguís quejando- muchos siempre le decían que las Malvinas no eran argentinas, que nunca lo serian por más que él quiera. Pocas veces le prestaba atención a esos comentarios, pero escuchar a Sole diciendo eso, lo había dejado perplejo. Era como un golpe de realidad que había esquivado toda su vida.

-Vos no sabes lo que decís, deja de joder- el buen momentopasó, la discusión la estaba ganando ella y el claramente no podia hacer nada por impedir eso.

-Te lo estoy diciendo yo, quiero quedarme con Arthur, aprende a respetar mi deseo- rabia, furia, dolor, tristeza, decepcion, eran algunas de las emociones que es clavaron en su pecho luego de oir esas palabras. Sabía que no tenía posibilidades de persuadirla, y si esa era la intención de su hermana, el nada podía hacer por cambiarla.

Ella prefería al inglés, casi siempre lo había hecho. Debió haberlo adivinado en cuanto no se resistió a la captura que el británico hizo.

-No te estoy diciendo que no te quiero, pero tenes que dejar esto en el pasado. O vas a volver a hacer alguna estupidez- Soledad no quería volver a ver el desastroso estado en el que su hermano había quedado luego de esa guerra. Lo había visto derrotado como nunca antes, y ella no iba a permitir que eso volviera a ocurrir. Le agradaba mucho el inglés, y su forma de vida no era mala. Si no tenia problema ella para vivir de esa manera, ¿por qué su hermano seguía insistiendo?

Escucho un largo suspiro del argentino, mientras este se pasaba la mano por toda la cara, tratando de aliviar un poco la frustración que la situación le generaba.

-Solo para que sepas, no voy a dejar de decir que vos sos argentina, ¿sí?- bueno, eso no era un gran avance, pero era mejor que nada. El rubio anglosajón la había dejado visitarlo si ella se encargaba de convencer al argentino de que desistiera sus intentos de recuperarla, pero aquello era todo lo que ella podía hacer. Desde el principio supo que su hermano nunca aceptaría eso, no solo por orgullo o patriotismo, el realmente la extrañaba y quería, ese lazo no podía intentar desaparecerlo de un día para el otro. Pero al menos, ahora el aceptaba un poco mas su propio deseo de seguir perteneciéndole al inglés.

El celular de la adolescente sonó, respondió su llamada y luego de pocas palabras cortó.

-Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y tengo que volver- debía apresurarse, había pasado el límite de horario que habían establecido.

-¿Vino a buscarte él? Ahí te bajo a abrir la puerta- desganado y un poco más tranquilo por la pelea, busco las llaves. En silencio, salieron del departamento y volvieron a tomar el ascensor. Ninguno quería terminar el día de esa manera. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Martin pudo divisar un auto negro en la calle con la luz de giro prendida, seguramente era el que había venido a buscarla.

-Bueno piba, cuidate mucho. Te voy a extrañar- le dedico una triste sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta del edificio. Unos pequeños brazos lo envolvieron en un repentino acto, al cual de inmediato correspondió. No pudo evitar un par de lágrimas, después de todo, él era bastante sentimental.

-No pienses que no te quiero, ¿sí? Por favor nunca lo olvides- le susurro quedamente la castaña al oído, y antes de esperar una respuesta, cortó ese abrazo tan repentinamente como lo inició, y salió corriendo en dirección al auto.

Desapareció cuando doblo en la esquina, y el volvió a su hogar con una extraño nudo en su garganta. Todos los pensamientos que tuvo, los sucesos que vivió ese día lo tenían cansado.

No importaba lo que sucediera, él sabía que las islas Malvinas eran, son y serán siempre argentinas. Acostado en su cama, solitario y melancólico como se encontraba, no le importaba nada de lo que los otros dijeran, al menos ahora, el lo sentía de esa manera.

_**Fin**_

**¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé, me salió el patriotismo hasta por las orejas, pero hace mucho que quería hacer algo asi y en esta ocasión sí logre inspirarme.**

**Quedo mucho mas largo de lo que esperaba :P que conste, que yo no hice esto como una queja, o con ideologías políticas, o como quieran pensarlo. Yo solo lo hice sintiendome horriblemente mal después de ver hablar a mi profesor de historia sobre este dia. **

**En fin, espero que les haya… no se, gustado.**

**Nos leemos en otra ocasión **


End file.
